criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Put Her Down/Transcript
YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON..... Hamilton, Hamida and Vicky arrived to the prom hall..... **Vicky (glad): Thanks for the ride, Mr Mills.. **Andy: You’re most welcome, Miss Lopez. **Vicky (smirking): Ok guys! We have finally arrived, lets get in the hall! Oh! And don’t forget what I told you! **Hamilton (smirking): Yeah! Yeah! We won’t forget! You’ve got our vote! **Hamilton (worried): Hamida, are you coming.... **Hamida (touching her forehead): Yeah... yeah.... J-just wait for me.... The three of them entered the hall, where they spotted Cindy and along the entire team, except of Diego and Bruno, long with Chief Jones’ pregnant wife... **Hamida (shocked): Wait?! What are they doing here! **Hamilton (scratching his head; sweating): Oh! I’ve forgotten to tell you both! Cindy invited the whole team to come with her at prom.. **Vicky (pissed): Ugh..... Cindy.... **Vicky: Oh well.... lets go greet them.... Vicky and Hamilton went to greet the team, while Hamida ignored them....... **Vicky (smirking): Oh..... It’s nice to see you all at the party.... **Mia (excited): Hamilton, you finally made it!! **Hamilton (smirking): Yeah... Vicky and Hamida took HOURS dressing up and doing their hairs.... **Vicky (eye rolling): We already were prepared by the sunset! You’re the one who chose to change at the last minute before we intended to leave! And god, you took so long! Don’t put the blame on us.... **Hamilton (sweating): Yeah.... It may have been a bit my fault...... **Hamilton (confused): Anyway, I know that Bruno is hanging out with his girlfriend at the prom party, so I won’t ask about him.... But, where’s Diego? **Mia: He said, he’d like to have some time alone..... **Cindy: I’m sorry to interrupt but- **Vicky (pissed): Who told YOU to speak!!! **Hasuro (angry): Who do you think you are, speaking to Cindy like this! **Vicky (furious): She deserves no respect to me, after the horrible things she did! You can ask Hamida, she could tell you one of them!!! **Hamilton: Oh yeah.... Mia.... Hamida said she’d like to talk to you privately.... **Mia (displeased): Yeah...... And where’s Hamida? **Hamilton: She’s right the- Hamilton then realizes that Hamida wasn’t with him and that she’s ignored the team...... **Hamilton (sweating): Oh god.... I-I have to go.... Hamilton begins searching for Hamida, and finds her near the stairs........ **Hamilton: There you are, Hamida!! Why did you run off!!!! **Hamida (grim): I-I just couldn’t... I- Hamilton realizes that Hamida was feeling uncomfortable..... **Hamilton (sympathetic): Would you like us to spend.... some time alone... together... **Hamida (blushing; affectionate): I’d appreciate that..... The two went upstairs to the balconies, and stayed there for 5 minutes..... **Hamilton (yawning): Ya know! I’m bored.. wanna play a game... **Hamida (bored): Okay..... **Hamilton (curious): What game do you want to play.... **Hamida (twirling her hair; affectionate): Anything.... as long as it keeps you talking.... **Hamilton (smirking): How about “I spy”...... **Hamilton: I spy something green and brown..... **Hamida: A tree? **Hamilton (pleased): You got it! Now it’s your turn! **Hamida: I spy.... something shining from the dark..... **Hamilton (flirty): Is it..... the stars or your eyes..... **Hamida (blushing): It’s the first option.... **Hamilton (smirking): Oh well...... I spy something.... pretty... **Hamida: The flowers..... **Hamilton: Nah!! It’s you silly! **Hamida (blushing): Oh..... What do you I have to do now.... since I got it wrong.... **Hamilton (flirty): Three options: Truth, dare or a kiss...... Hamida grabs Hamilton and kisses him.... **Hamilton (smirking): You’re really desperate as I see.. huh?! Anyway... your turn! **Hamida (thinking): I spy....... **Hamida (shocked): A DEAD BODY!!! **Hamilton (laughing): Glad to see you got your humor back!!!!! **Hamida (panicking): No! I’m serious! T-there’s a dead body down there!!! She shows Hamilton the body.... **Hamilton (shocked): Y-you’re actually serious!! Oh god....... **Hamilton (serious): Hamida! Go inside, and find somewhere safe! I’ll go inform the team! **Hamida (sweating): O-okay..... Hamilton runs up to the team.... **Mia (yawning): Hamilton, did you find Hamida? **Hamilton (serious): Yes! But that doesn’t matter now!! We spotted the dead body under the balcony! They either committed suicide... or someone pushed them! **David (covering his face): Another murder at a party full of kids... great..... **David (serious): Well... You know what that means! Mia and Hamilton you need to go to the place where the body was found! The murder obviously happened before you arrived Hamilton, so no point on making Hamida a suspect! **Hamilton: Ok chief! Mia lets go! YOU ARE HAMILTON!! Chapter 1 *Investigate crime scene (Victim identified: Estelle Montserrat **Mia (covering her face): The poor girl... By seeing her shocked expression... I can tell this was no suicide, but murder... **Mia (shocked): Oh shit! You’re right! That’s Estelle Montserrat! I could barely recognize her without her glasses, plain look and 2000’s hairstyle! **Mia (holding her forehead): At least we know who the victim was.. And I know a potential suspect: Ernst Klein. **Mia (smirking): I think you’re wondering why add him in the suspect list as you weren’t in the party long.. but you see, Cindy and I arrived really early, we saw Estelle walking into the party with him, meaning he was her.... prom date.... **Mia (serious): Anyway, we’ve got to send the body to Hasuro for analysis! Oh! And I suggest searching the balcony! Hopefully, you and Hamida didn’t mess it up! *Talk to Ernst (1 star) **Ernst (wondering; Holding a cup of Blast-Off Brews): Officers! You’re here! Have you seen Miss Montserrat anywhere? I haven’t seen her, since she went to the balcony for fresh air.... **Mia (holding her forehead): Unfortunately, that’s the exact place where she was murdered... **Ernst (shocked): Estelle Monserrat was murdered!! **Mia (sympathetic): I understand that Miss Montserrat was your girlfriend, so it must be difficult for you to cope with the news... **Ernst (blushing): My girlfriend...... **Mia (confused): Aren’t you her prom-date?! **Ernst (scratching her head): Oh no! You tot it all wrong! Yes I am her prom-date.. But we weren’t dating..... **Ernst (admiring): You see... I admired Estelle, I have a huge fan of her work, so I decided to ask her to be my prom-date.. No romance intended, you see... hehe **Mia (awkwardly smiling): Oh I see...... Do you happen to know whether Estelle had enemies.... **Ernst: I’d say the cheerleaders and the popular kids weren’t fond of her, but other than that... I don’t see anyone killing her, she was a great person, I mean... yes she was a bit queer personality-wise... Yet, a pretty likable character... *Investigate balcony **Mia (curious): Hamilton, found anything? **Mia: A blue makeup pallet?! But who does it belong to? **Mia (recalling): Oh! Now I recall! There is only one girl I came across that looks good with blue eyeshadow! Nadine Marquez! **Mia: She must’ve been in the balcony...... What else did you find? **Mia: A flask? There’s something written on it- **Mia (confused): MUKHAILIF! Since when did Hamida drin- **Mia (shocked): Oh god! Now I remember! Hamida mentioned having another brother! His name was Nasim! Wasn’t it? **Mia (serious): Whatever his name is! I guess now it’s time for us to meet him! *Talk to Nasim (1 star) **Nasim (smirking): You must be Mia Loukas.. Am I right? **Mia (confused): How do you know me?! Did Hamida talk about me..... I thought she said you disowned her, not that I blame you or anything.... **Nasim (displeased): Yes... I did.... And no, she didn’t talk about you.. It was Cindy who did.... **Mia (shocked): You and Cindy know each other!!! **Nasim: Of course! She’s my girlfriend after all, we’ve been dating for like... 6 years! **Mia (blushed): I had no idea..... Is that why they hate each other.... **Mia: Anyway... We found your flask...... **Nasim (thankful): Thank you! I guess I haven’t filled it with Blast-O Brews for nothing after all! Where did you find it? **Mia: It was on the balcony where Estelle was pushed off!! **Nasim (shocked): What!! Did she di- **Mia (covering her face): Yes, she did...... **Nasim (blushing): Off.... That sucks.... **Nasim (scratching his head): Well... Just to assure you I had nothing to do with it... now if you mind.... I’ll be going to Cindy, I’d like to show her my new dance moves... *Talk to Nadine (1 star) **Nadine (pissed): Ugh..... When’s my date coming? I’ve been waiting for hours! I swear... If he doesn’t come, I’ll just... like.... dance with someone else!!! **Mia (blushing): Miss Marquez.... Sorry to interrupt the conversation you’re having with yourself... But..... we found your pallet....... **Nadine (rolling eyes): Give that to me...... **Mia (awkward smile): We were wondering what were you doing at the balcony... where Estelle Montserrat was murdered....... **Nadine (displeased): If you’re trying to suggest I killed the girl, you’re dead wrong! Now if you mind, I’m losing my patient... I’ll see if one of the date-less guys in this party, would like to share a drink with me..... *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer uses Lavender Lust cream) **Hasuro (smirking): You know... It’s sad that Estelle has died.... I was quite find of the girl... **Mia (smirking): Sad? Wierd... considering you found her prom-date hot! **Hasuro (grinning): Oh yeah... That’s why I’m not sobbing over her death.. But she did say I was gorgeous, which works in her favor.... **Mia (grinning): I see..... **Mia (serious): Back to business! Did you find anything on her body that’ll lead us to the killer! **Hasuro: Well... duh! I found traces of Lavender Lust cream on her feet! **Hasuro (smirking): And considering that’s the only area which had that, it’s obvious it came from the killer! **Hasuro: I’ve added that to the profile! Later...... **Mia: Hey........ Randall... **Randall: How can I help you, Mia? **Mia: You see..... we managed to find a clue for the murder, but we didn’t feel like asking the suspects about it... **Mia (smirking): Would you mind asking our suspects whether they use Lavender Lust cream? **Randall: I’m on it! **Mia: Now that we dodged that.... lets talk about the murder.... **Mia: We know our victim is Estelle Montserrat... **Mia: And so far... two our suspects seem to be fine with her... And one couldn’t care less about her... **Mia: I don’t see any if the- **Bruno and April (Bruno; serious): Mia, Hamilton! We’d like to speak to you! **Bruno and April (April; serious): It’s about the victim! Chapter 2 **Bruno & April (Bruno; serious): Hamilton, Mia! We need to talk! **Bruno & April (April; serious): It’s about Estelle! We know where she last was before she died! She spent most of her time in the gardens! **Mia (serious): Well, if Estelle spent most of her time there, you know where we have to go next! *Investigate gardens **Mia (sweating out of tiredness): What was the person who designed this garden thinking when they made this stupid maze! **Mia: I see why Estelle spent her time here, during the party... It probably gave her inspiration to write... **Mia (sarcastic flirting): Aww... A bouquet of roses... for me.... How romantic...... **Mia (scratching head): Ok ok... I’ll be serious... There’s a note in that thing.... We should dust it and see who sent these and to whom.... **Mia: Hmm... You found some kind of card here... but it is torn... Oh well.. lets fix it! **Mia (shocked): That badge! It belongs to one of us! **Mia (coveing her face): Bruno was wearing his... So this must be Diego’s......... **Mia (sad): I guess that means he is a suspect.... great....... *Talk to Diego (1 star) **Diego (smiling): Miacita! There you are! I’ve been looking for you! **Diego (giving his hand): Care to have a dance with me.... **Mia (smirking): Diego, we all know that you can’t dance for shit! Haha! **Diego (awkward smile): We’ll just.... Imitate the people around us..... **Mia (scratching her head): Ok! Ok! You’ll get the dance, but AFTER we’re done with the investigation.... **Diego (curious): Investigation? Who got murdered? **Mia: A girl called Estelle Montserrat... **Diego (pissed): Ugh.... Her.... Everyone deserves justice... I guess..... **Mia (blushing): Oh.... So you knew her.... And as I see you weren’t a fan of her... why? **Diego (eye rolling): Lets just agree Mia, that sharing secrets was never a term we agreed on, during our relationship..... **Diego (displeased): Now.... Continue your investigation, I’ll be waiting for you in the dance floor... *Fix card (1 star) **Mia (thinking): The card is a business one for the “Min Powerhouse”... Min.... Why does that sound familiar? **Mia (eye rolling): Now I remember.... “Min” is the surname of Norman Min! That guy who we discovered as New Ares, but didn’t have enough proof to perform an arrest! **Mia (displeased): Well... It seems like he’s a suspect in this murder! Lets go talk to him! *Talk to Norman (1 star) **Mia (pissed): New Ares, we meet again..... **Norman (sinister smirk; holding a glass of Blast-Off Brews): As I see.... You still insist I’m a member of that cult you’re chasing.... **Norman (laughing): You know I’ve done my research on that cult and REALLY!! You think I, Norman, son of the late Ryan Min! Would join a cult that believes paganism is real!!! **Mia (eye rolling): “Son of Ryan Min”! Please! You know he isn’t your real father full well!!! **Norman (annoyed): Ok that’s it! Instead of calling my mother a whore! Why don’t you tell me, what brings you to me.... **Mia: We found your card at the gardens, a place where Estelle spent most of the party at.... **Norman (grinning): Oh yeah.... Estelle Estelle... What an interesting creature she was... pity that she died... **Mia: Did you know her well..... **Norman (smirking): I spoke to her during the party and she was impressed by my dance moves, but other than that, we were just acquaintances.... *Recover faded writing (1 star) **Mia (shocked): That bouquet was sent to the victim, from Ernst! **Mia (confused): But didn’t he say, they were just friends? **Mia (serious): Well, it seems like he was lying to us! Lets go confront him! *Confront Ernst (1 star) **Mia (pissed): Ernst, you claimed that you and Estelle were just friends, but it seems like you were more than that! **Ernst (covering his face): That’s because I wished we were!!! **Ernst (affectionate): It’s true what I said, I admired Estelle, but didn’t love her! But that changed when I got to know her!!! **Ernst: So I decided to confess my love at the party, I have prepared the bouquet! And after we danced! We went to the garden and I expresses my feelings toward her! **Mia (curious): And how did it go? **Ernst (covering his face): It was humiliating.... When I told her and my feelings, she laughed..... **Ernst (displeased): She said that although I had the looks and a great personality, my background was bland and uninteresting..... **Ernst (eye rolling): She said if she ever wanted a boyfriend, she wants her love life to be similar to the ones in the romance novels she reads and that she would only date me, if I got a girlfriend whom she’d compete with for me..... **Ernst (ridiculed): I mean can you believe it?! I love books as much as the next person, but I would never want to live in one! **Mia (holding her forehead): I see that her rejection must’ve humiliated you badly.. Hopefully, you didn’t take revenge over this by extreme ways... Later..... **Mia: You know.... I think we should check out the balcony again... The killer could’ve left something there.... *Investigate balcony door **Mia (shocked): This is one of Estelle’s books! Someone vandalized the cover! **Mia: The message says: “Estelle, we didn’t agree in this!” **Mia: You say you recognize the handwriting? It’s Nadine’s? **Mia (serious): If that’s the case, I guess we have a season to speak with he- **Mia: I see you found something else too.... It’s a guide for slow-dancing... There’s some kind if liquid on it..... **Mia: Do you think the guide’s the killer’s? If so! We should let Sploder determine what that substance is! *Talk to Nadine (1 star) **Mia: Miss Marquez... we were curious about that message you sent to Estelle... Can you explain it? **Nadine (furious): I send it because that bitch made me look horrible to the whole of Grimsdale! **Nadine: A few months ago, she asked me if she could design a character in her books after me, as she found my physical appearance interesting..... **Nadine (smirking): And you know... Since I’m reallyyyyyyyyyy kind! I gave her my permission..... **Nadine (angry): Just for her to make me a serial killer!!!! I mean..... like... **Mia: You seem a little too pissed about, I really hope you didn’t act the same way your character does to teach Estelle a lesson.... *Send guide to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer drinks Blast-Off Brews; Killer attribute: Killer knows how to dance) **Mia: Sploder! Did you figure out what that substance is! **Sploder (happy): Of course! The substance was Blast-Off Brews! The victim didn’t ingest any before her death so that means the guide wasn’t hers! **Sploder (smirking): And since I found traces of Lavender Lust on it! That means it was the killer’s! Meaning you’re looking for someone who can dance and drinks blast-off brews! **Mia (happy): Thanks for telling us Sploder! **Mia: And yes Hamilton! We already know that! All of our suspects, except Diego, fit these two attributes! Later..... **Mia (curious): Randall! Did you fill our profiles.... **Randall: Yes.... Unfortunately, it was no use as all our suspects, except Norman use Lavender Lust Cream.... **Mia (covering): Fuck.... This isn’t helpful at all.... **Mia: Anyway, thanks Randall, you can lea- **David (serious): Actually we may need you! **David (covering his face): Mia.... i don’t know how to tell you this.... But I’m removing you off the case.... Chapter 3 **Randall: I’ve spoken to all the suspects! All of this except Mr Min uses Lavender Lust cream!! **Mia (thankful): Thank you, Randall! You can rest n- **David (covering his face): Actually we may need him...... **David (serious): Mia, I’m afraid I have to take you off the case! **Mia (shocked): TAKE ME OFF THE CASE! But why?! **David (sympathetic): I understand you want to help, but since Diego is a suspect. I’m afraid Hamilton can’t continue the case with you! The law doesn’t allow officers to investigate personal cases...... **David (serious): Officer Usery, although you are just a beat cop, I believe you already worked in the field enough to know what to do! You’ll be taking Mia’s place as Hamilton’s partner, just for this case! **Randall (blushing): Me..... A-A partner.... I- **David: Now that it’s settled! Mia, you can go hangout with Diego, dance with him, or whatever you two do at parties...... **Mia (smirking): At least there is some advantage to that.... Good luck, Randall!!! **Randall (sweating): So..... what do we do next... O-Officer Laurent... **Randall (awkward smile): Oh yes..... I-Investigate.... but where? **Randall: A garden you say... well then... let’s go! *Investigate maze **Randall (wiping sweat): C-can we stop a little.... I-I can’t run no more.... **Randall (shocked): You managed to collect clues where running! But how?! **Randall: I guess it doesn’t matter.... What did you find..... **Randall (blushing): A napkin with the name “Norman” written all over it.... Ok that’s creepy... **Randall (shocked): Wait! You know a Norman in this case! And that handwriting! It’s the victim’s?! **Randall (curious): Anything else? **Randall: A torn photo which we have to fix.... and faded letter.... great... *Talk to Norman (1 star) **Randall (blushing): Mr Min.... We came to speak to you about this......... napkin... It seems like the victim had an obsession with you..... **Norman (grinning): And who blames her?! **Randall: I see you were aware of it... **Norman (smirking): Yes... She was quite open about it.. Ever since that one night stand we had back at Vicky’s place, she’s been chasing me the entire semester.... I found her amusing..... **Randall (curious): If you like her, then why did you not date her? **Norman (sinister smirking): I said I found her amusing, but I didn’t say I liked her... She was pretty, but she lacked the sex appeal my girl gives.. *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Randall: So that photo shows the victim tripping an/ **Randall (blushing): Oof... It seems like that poor guy had his pants pull down, by accident.... **Randall: You know that guy?! **Randall (shocked): HE’S HAMIDA’S BROTHER!!! I had know idea she had tw- **Randall (blushing): Well.... She didn’t talk much about her personal life to us.... **Randall: Hamida’s brother or not.... Even though the pantsing seems accidental, with underpants like these, that obviously caused a lot of humiliation to him, a common motive for murder! Lets go talk to him! *Talk to Nasim (1 star) **Randall (blushing): Mr Mukhailif... We came to talk to you about this... er.... photo....... **Nasim (spitting out his drink): .......... **Nasim (furious): Get this out of my face! I don’t want to see it again!!!! It was the most humiliating moment of my life!! **Randall (sweating): Considering it was an accident.... I’m guessing you weren’t mad at the victim, right? **Nasim (angry): Accident it not! That doesn’t change the fact that she embarrassed me, on what is supposed to be my last ever prom! **Nasim (crying): Just imagine how mortifying it was! Standing in the middle of the dance floor with your whitie tighties, and a whole crowd of people laughing at you.... *Recover faded writing (1 star) **Randall: The letter reads: “I will never forgive you, Estelle!”.... **Randall (shocked): And it’s written by Diego!!! **Randall (curious): So the victim did something to Diego and he was mad at her for it..... **Randall: He did say he refuses to tell the reason to Mia, but maybe with me as your partner, he may open up! Lets talk to him! *Talk to Diego (1 star) **Randall (awkward smile): Mia... You’re here.... We’d like to speak to Diego... privately.... **Diego & Mia (Mia; pissed): If there’s something you’d like to say, tell it to both of us..... **Diego & Mia (Diego; holding his forehead): Mia.... please........ **Diego & Mia (Mia; eye rolling): Fine...... I’ll go hangout with Yoyo until you finish discussing what you are hiding from me..... **Diego (covering his face): I’m guessing you are here to talk to me about Estelle... **Diego (displeased): Mia.... She wasn’t the first girl I hooked up with, it was Estelle.... **Randall (shocked): You dated the victim! **Diego (covering his face): Yes! But she didn’t really love me! She only did it to win a bet! Where she’d get paid a handful of money just by stealing my virginity.... **Diego (holding his head): I was hurt! Not only because I used to love her.. But because of the fact I gave up my innocence for her, just for her dump me the next day..... **Diego (sad): She tried to apologize to me this night, after 6 years, but.. I couldn’t forgive her! I already got over her when I met Mia! But I still was mad at her for using me! **Randall (coveting his face): I can’t say I blame you for your anger.... I just hope you didn’t result for revenge.... Later........ **Randall: Since we already know what all the suspects thought of the victim now! Lets investigate the crime scene again to wrap up the case! *Investigate ground **Randal: Oh look! It’s a notebook! This must be where the victim plans the plots of her future books! **Randall (confused): Huh? Why did she draw some kind of clock thingy... And what does NM stand for? **Randall (serious): Whatever these things mean! Miss Ip can tell us! Lets give this notebook to her! *Give notebook to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer’s initials are N.M; Killer attribute: Killer wears a watch) **Randall (curious): Miss Ip, did you manage to decipher what these things mean..... **Yoyo (serious): Yes! These are attributes to catch your killer.... **Randall (confused): Attributes? **Yoyo (covering her face): These things were written shortly before the victim died... She must’ve wrote them down while she was falling.... **Yoyo (serious): N.M must be the initials of the killer and the clock must be referring to a watch! The killer must be wearing one! **Randall (sad): Well.... Seems like the victim helped investigate her own murder.... That just makes her death seem more depressing.... Later.... **Randall: I guess that’s it! We found all the evidence we need! Lets arrest our killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Randall (serious): Miss Marquez! You are under arrest for the murder of Estelle Montserrat! **Nadine (laughing): This must be some kind of a joke! Did you actually believe Estelle’s portrayal of ME!!! **Randall (pissed): I didn’t read her books! But it seems like she portrayed you really well!!! We found your dancing guide soaked with Blast-Off Brews in the balcony! **Nadine (eye rolling): Mm... HELLO!! This is a prom party! Like.... everyone knows to dance! And like.... they drink this alcohol too! **Randall (eye rolling): And I’m sureee... everyone uses Lavender Lust Cream! **Nadine (playing with fingers): It’s like.... totes popular! **Randall (angry): Give up will you! The victim literally revealed that YOU ARE her killer in her notes while falling down! **Nadine (blushing): ........... **Nadine (panicking): Ok! I did it! But like..... I had to! **Nadine (covering her face): Since I’ll be in jail anyway, I’ll just be like.... totes honest with you! I was one of the two people that we’re working on the protozone! **Randall (shocked): You stole the protozo- **Nadine: Yes! But let me like.... explain!!! **Nadine (blushing): A friend of mine came to me, and showed me the protozone which they stole from Dreamlife! I was gonna tell on them! I swear! **Nadine: But then they told me and the Anoterous and The New Olympians.... and how The Olympians may make use of it! **Randall (pissed): So you knew about the cults and decides to help one of this! **Nadine (panicking): I was going to report them! But then they said something which made me make my decision! They told me if The Anoterous took over the city, they’ll like..... totes kill me because I’m mortal!!!! **Nadine: They then told me by helping the New Olympians! I’ll be protected from the Anoterous! And of course I decided to help! Because.... Can you imagine a world without me! Saying no would be selfish AF!! **Randall (curious): So now we know that you worked on the protozone.. but why did you kill Estelle? **Nadine: Tonight, I received a call from my partner, where they told me they showed the final product to the Galinda and Marisol,and they agreed to let us under their protection!! **Nadine (shocked): When I ended the phone conversation, I decided to go to the balcony! Where I saw Estelle! **Nadine (panicking): I was afraid she heard the whole thing, so I like.... pushed her..... You understand... right? **Randall (disgusted): You pushed an innocent girl, who may have not ever heard you properly and probably didn’t understand a single word, to avoid being brought to justice and expect us to understand you! **Randall (pissed): At least now that we caught you, tell us! Who’s your partner? **Nadine (ridiculed): And get myself killed by a brainwashed prison guard? Are you like..... insane?! **Randall (angry): I’ve heard enough! Lets send her to court! At court.... **Judith: Miss Marquez, you are in this court for the murder of Estelle Montserrat! How do you plead! **Nadine (panicking): Like.... Guilty! But you have to like.... understand! I had to like.... do it! Lik- **Judith (displeased): Yes.... It says that you killed her to avoid being brought to justice over working on a brainwashing mechanism! Forgive me if I don’t sympathize! **Judith: And seeing that you refuse to tell who your partner is! I sentence you to life in prison for murder! And refusal to cooperate with the police! End of trial...... **Randal (covering her face): It sucks you know.... After all.. The murder was caused by a criminal who was trying to avoid facing justice.... **Randal (serious): At least there’s an advantage to it! We managed to catch one of the new protozone developers! But sadly, we have another one to catch! Project Deliverable Evil (4/6) **David (happy): Good job! Not only did you bring Miss Montserrat’s killer to justice! But you managed to find out the identity of one of the protozone developers!! **Randall (smirking): So..... I guess that means I don’t have to partner up with Hamilton any longer... **David: Of course, you can rest.. Laurent and Diaz will do the rest of the work... **David (serious)Now... Officer Laurent, I have already informed Diaz about that! I’d like you both to go speak to Mr Min! Now that we know Nadine and her partner are working for the New Olympians, it became our duty to interfere with it, whether Miss Pierre likes it or not! **David (displeased): We know that Mr Min is a New Olympian, I want you and Diego to persuade him into revealing the identity of Nadine’s partner as well as the location in which the protozone is being kep- **Mia (blushing): I apologize for interrupting, but the Dean have spoken to me, she’d like for us to help her with something.... **David: Tell her to wait! Hamilton, you decide what you want to do first! *Talk to the dean (1 star) **Mia (curious): Dean Walker, may we ask what favor you want to ask us... **Donna (compassionate): It’s about Miss Montserrat, the university would like to honor her memory and we are planning in doing so, by letting her novels live on.... **Donna: A company of authors have heard of her death and offered to do this. However, Estelle had released a trailer for an upcoming book, a few weeks ago... **Donna (covering her face): The problem is.... She never published it or shown it to anyone... **Donna (serious): I do believe she must’ve took the manuscript with her, it’s probably at the gardens where she hung out most of the time! **Mia (glad): And I’m guessing you’d like us to retrieve it for you! Don’t worry! We will! *Investigate gardens **Mia (smirking): This purse is pink.... And has a peony stuck to it! How much do you wanna bet that it’s Estelle’s! **Mia (confident): I’m sure that Estelle must’ve kept the manuscript here! Lets search it! *Search Estelle’s purse (1 star) **Mia (happy): Told you it would be there!!! Unfortunately as I see it isn’t complete.... **Mia (smirking): What do you say... Do you think we should give it to Yoyo to write down the final pages, before giving it to the Dean? *Send manuscript to Yoyo **Mia (curious): Yoyo, did you finish completing the manuscript? **Yoyo (writing): Wait a minute...... **Yoyo (happy): Done!! I’ve written everything! **Yoyo (smirking): Lucky for us, Estelle already wrote the killer’s arrest, or I wouldn’t have been able to continue the novel! It’s ready to be delivered to Donna now! **Mia (happy): Good job, Yoyo! I don’t know what we could’ve done without you! Lets give it to Ms Walker! *Give product to Ms Walker (1 star) **Mia (handing the novel): Here it is, Dean Walker! Sorry if we took long, it wasn’t complete when we found it, so.... we added a couple of things.... **Donna (thankful): Oh.... I appreciate this gesture.... I don’t know how to thank you.... **Mia (winking): It’s party of our duty, Ms Walker... *Confront Norman (1 star) **Diego (pissed): Mr Min! Just cut to the point! There is no point in lying! We know that you are a New Olympian and we need your help! **Diego (serious): Who is Nadine’s partner! And where did you hid the protozone! **Norman (eye rolling): Nadine? Isn’t that the chick who was arrested for murdering Estelle? How am I supposed to know who her accomplice is? And I have no idea what “protozone” is!! **Norman (pissed): Besides, why do you keep insisting that I’m some kind of cultist? Seriously! Unless it has to do with socializing tips, I’m not helping you with nothing! Bye! **Diego (angry): Great! As we expected, he refuses to cooperate! **Diego (curious): Wait.... You say Nadine had a phone-call with her partner before killing Estelle? She didn’t have her phone with her, when you and Randall caught her.. What if she dropped it! **Diego (happy): If that’s the case! We should search the balcony! And then we can see who the last person she called using her phone! That’ll probably lead us to her accomplice! *Investigate balcony **Diego (glad): Great job, Hamilton! We should give it to Rozetta for analysis... I hope she doesn’t mind us investigating the protozone case! **Diego: But first... I say we unlock the phone! *Unlock Nadine’s phone (1 star) **Diego: Now that we have Nadine’s phone unlocked! Lets give it to Rozetta! *Send phone to Rozetta **Rozetta (on Iris message; displeased): I thought I said, that Dreamlife will HANDLE the case!! **Diego (sweating): We apologize for our interference... But considering the New Olympians are linked... Chief Jones thought it better for us to help.... **Rozetta (holding her forehead): I see.... I see...... **Diego (smirking): So...... are you going to tell us the identity of Nadine’s accomplice...... **Rozetta: Well..... I did look at her calls... and I found a number which called Nadine shortly before the murder! **Rozetta: It belongs to a girl called Alexis Hussey! **Diego: So that Alexis Hussey could be Nadine’s partner! You say! **Diego (grinning): We’ll talk to her! But first what do you say about us sharing our discovery to Nadine herself.... *Talk to Nadine (1 star) **Diego (curious): Nadine.... we found your phone on the balcony and analyzed your contacts.. Is Alexis Hussey your accomplice?! **Nadine (sweating): NO!! I mean.... YES YES!!!! **Diego (displeased): Hmm.... So she’s not your partner, but at the same time she is.... **Diego (serious): Ok seriously! No bullshitting! Is she your accomplice OR NOT!! **Nadine (covering her face): ....... **Nadine (serious): Look! I know who Alexis is! But no, she is not my partner! **Nadine (confused): I was just as confused as you were, when my partner called me by her phone number! **Diego: So your partner called you using Alexis’ phone... **Diego (thinking): Hamilton, do you think it was because they forgot their phone or to confuse us? **Diego (grinning): Either way! All we have to do is ask Alexis who she gave her phone to and we’re done with the protozone case! Later..... **David: Hamilton, Diego have told me about what you learnt from Nadine! **David: Apparently, the person who stole the protozone from the dome used the phone of a girl called Alexis to contact Nadine!! **David: I’d like you and Mia to go up to Alexis and ask her who she last gave her phone to! **Mia: We’re on i- **Donna (on the microphone): Ladies and gentlemen! We are finally ready to announce the prom king and queen for our Prom 2020!!! **Donna: As our king we have..... **Donna: ERNST KLEIN!!!!! **Crowd: Wooohoooo!!!!!!! **Ernst (awkward smile): Er..... Thanks..... All of you...... **Donna: And for our QUEEN!!! We HAVE...... **Donna: ALEXIS HUSSEY!!!!!!! **Alexis (happy tears): OMG!!! Thanks all of you!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! Suddenly a rope went loose, and an anvil fell on both the prom kind and queen....